Master Red
Master Red '''(better known as '''Red) is a supporting character in the feature film, The Karate Dragon and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a Kung-Fu master from the city of Shanghai who goes over to Beijing to fight Master Doom and save all of China. Background Many years ago, Red lived in the city of Shanghai with his siblings who were Kung-Fu masters. For most of his childhood, Red was trained by his brothers and by the time, he was a teenager, he was able to join his siblings on their patrols through the city. Together, they were able to keep crime at bay. However, a few years later, Shanghai, along with the rest of China was plunged into danger when Master Doom made plans to conquer the country. Master Red and his siblings were tasked with protecting Shanghai from Doom, should he ever enter the city. Master Red received a summonses from Master Mongrel, saying that he needs help in South China. Red eventually met up with Mongrel and together they began to protect the other cities of China. Development Master Red was inspired by a few characters from the Kung-Fu Panda franchise. The first character was Master Shifu from the movies and its spinoff media. It was mostly his younger appearance that inspired the storywriter to create Master Red. That and the four red pandas that appeared in ''Kung Fu Panda, the Secrets of the Scrolls. ''Also while Master Shifu had an initially fierce and harsh personality, Master Red was given a relaxed and laid-back personality that poses as a foil to Master Mongrel's hardcore personality. Personality Unlike Mongrel, who is strict and a stickler of the rules, Red is a laid-back Kung-Fu master who spends most of his time, training and takes the rest of the day to mediate. Despite their differences, it is shown that Red and Mongrel are close friends and has a brotherly bond that has been able to help them fight Doom and his men over the years. Red usually serves as a voice of reason to Mongrel whenever he loses control of his vicious temper. Red is usually there to give Mongrel, advice on how to raise his daughters since he was widowed, many years ago. Red was shown to be very playful and cocky as shown with his relationship with his siblings. When they were killed by Doom, Red's stern side to his personality was shown and he was greatly determined to avenge their deaths by battling and defeating Doom, once and for all. Before his siblings' tragic death, Red was able to empathize with those who lost their families and has been alone for a prolonged period of time. He was also there to comfort Mongrel when he lost his wife and was worried about his future. Along with Mongrel, Red is able to relax himself by tending to his garden that he and Mongrel work with after hours of training. Physical appearance Master Red is a slightly muscular red panda with white fur and red streaks of hair around his inner ears and in and between his eyelids. His original outfit is a beige shirt and matching shorts. After his nearly-fatal with Doom, his clothes were in shreds, mostly his shirt. At the end of the film, Red wore a red shirt with a dragon symbol on it, indicating his residential status in the Ruby Palace. Powers and abilities * '''Red Panda Physiology: '''Master Red is an anthropomorphic red panda. * '''Physical strength: '''Despite his physique, Red is shown to be as strong as Mongrel. * '''Kung-Fu skills: '''Red is shown to be a master in all the levels of Kung-Fu and was trained by his brothers. * '''Red Panda Style of Kung-Fu: '''Red's style of fighting is Red Panda style. Appearances The Karate Dragon With Master Doom becoming increasingly dangerous to China, Masters Red and Mongrel head over to Beijing to stay in the Ruby Palace and train with Master Splinter. Red and Mongrel were seen witnessing the training going on between Hugo and the Fiery Five. Later that night, after taking their showers, Red and Mongrel walk over to their rooms until they overheard the gang telling Hugo, Doom's backstory. Mongrel and Red burst through the door and tell Hugo, Doom's full backstory. Afterwards, they head over to their rooms for bedtime. Red and Mongrel eventually witness Splinter comforting a distraught Karate Lion. Seeing how the Fiery Five is struggling with training Hugo, Red and Mongrel contact their siblings and together, they travel to Hong Kong to battle a magically-strengthened Doom. During the battle, the masters manage to temporarily overpower Doom but their foe quickly arises and brutally fights the masters to death. Red and Mongrel managed to escape while their siblings fall victim to Doom's dark magic. Barely alive, they travel back to Beijing to warn the gang about Doom becoming magically powerful. Realizing that Doom has become even more dangerous, Splinter chose to fight Doom, himself. Hugo and the others were tasked with evacuating the city to safety but it was cut short when Hugo made a self-discovery. With this revelation, the gang heads over to the Ruby Palace to battle Master Doom. After his death, peace is restored to China and the spirits of the Kung-Fu masters ascend into the afterlife. Along with Mongrel, Red has chosen to stay in the Ruby Palace. One day after the adventure, Red and Mongrel are seen performing a fire dance for the Wootens who are visiting Beijing. The Nature Dragon: The Series Master Red appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Pandas Category:Bears Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Farmers Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Warriors Category:Animated characters Category:Forest animals Category:Asian characters Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen